ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Noah 10-Brian 10: Galvanic Troll
is the fourth crossover of Noah 10 and Brian 10. Plot Noah is eating tacos. (Noah): Yum. Noah ran out of tacos. He transformed. (Noah): Upgrade! Noah morphed into a Taco Machine and made more tacos. He started eating them. (Noah): This is li- Suddenly some robotic thingy come down and stole Noah's tacos. It crushed them in its hands. (Noah): NUUUUUUU (Robotic alien): (trollface) Noah activated his Matrix, but the alien opened a portal and jumped in. (Noah): COME BACK HERE. Noah jumped in too. IN BRIAN'S WORLD... (Brian): BoredboredboredboardboredBORED. The alien jumped out of the portal. He picked Brian up. (Brian): PUT ME DOWN! D: Noah jumped through the portal. The alien threw Brian at Noah and ran. (Brian): Ohaider. You're that Nohands kid. (Noah): Noah. -_- (Brian): Whatever. (Noah): That guy destroyed my tacos! I'm after revenge! Noah transformed into XLR8 and ran after him. (Brian): WAIT! Brian transformed into XLR8 too and ran after Noah. (Brian): So you're chasing this guy just because he destroyed your tacos? (Noah): SHUT UP! Tacos are godly food! (Brian): Umm okay. The alien starts shooting lasers at Noah and Brian. (Brian): Hmm...Everytime we meet, we always get shot by some lasers... (Noah): O RLY A laser hit Noah. (Brian): Yes rly. Noah got up and reverted back. Brian changed back too. (Noah): So whut's up. (Brian): I've been throwing Pokemon keychains at random animals. (Noah):... (Brian): THEY TAUNT ME. (Noah): Well, we need to focus on catching Mr. Roboto. Noah transformed. (Noah): Bullet! (Brian): Quick question. Why do we shout out the names of our aliens? (Noah):...Y'know, that's a good question... Noah flew away. Brian transformed. (Brian): JET-...*Ahem* um. USE FLY! Brian flew away. The robot alien was trolling everybody in the town. He was painting troll faces on billboards. (Noah): HEY! Come back here, Taco Killer! (Alien): NEVAH. The alien pulled out a troll face and threw it at Noah. (Noah): OH FAQ. But Brian shot the mask before it hits Noah. (Brian): W00T. Noah flew at the alien and crashed into him and exploded. The alien used a Troll Barrier and protected himself. (Alien): Problem? (Noah): I hate you. -_- Brian shot lasers at the alien. He dodged and threw a troll face at Brian. Brian shot lasers, but missed. It hit him in the face. Brian's face was now a Troll Face. (Noah): Great. Now his face is even uglier! (Brian): ...I hate you so much. Brian shot lasers and destroyed the face. (Brian): I'M MAD, BRO. (Alien): U MAD, BRO? (Brian): WHAT DO YOU THINK? RAAAAAH RAAAAEGGGGGG Brian charged at the Alien while shooting lasers. (Brian): STEEL- I MEAN LASER WIIIIIING Brian's awesome attack hit the alien. BAM EXPLOSION. (Noah): He's still there. The Alien threw a troll face at Brian. Brian dodged. Noah transformed. (Noah): Doomer! Noah shot electricity at the alien. (Noah): Look, I'm tired and don't feel like fighting. Just give up and make me more tacos. (Alien): Cool story bro! THAT'S ME! The Alien flew away. (Brian): WTFUDGE did he mean by "THAT'S ME!" (Noah): Uhh......Idk? (Brian): Maybe his name is "Cool story bro"? (Noah): Nah, that's too weird, maybe it's Coolstor E. Bro. (Brian): Kinda the same thing. Whatever, let's go after him. BRIAN JETRAY used Fly! (Noah): WAIT FOR MEH Noah flew away too. The alien was watching some TV in a cave. (Alien): Silly Patrick. (Noah): Hello, Coolstor E. Bro. (Coolstor): HOW DID YOU KNOW MY NAME!? (Brian): It definately wasn't the "THAT'S ME!" line. (Coolstor): Whatever. TROLL POWERS ACTIVATE! Noah transformed into Diamondhead and Brian transformed into Chromastone. Noah shot diamonds and Brian shot lasers. (Brian): Why do I always transform to Chromastone whenever you transform to Diamondhead? (Noah): Curse Solo28. Anyways the alien dodged the lasers and the diamonds. (Brian): CRAP. Noah was behind Coolstor. He shot a diamond in his back. (Coolstor): NUUUUUUU The suit broke. A Galvan jumped out. (Coolstor): You destroyed my Troll Armor! (Noah and Brian): Troll Armor? (Coolstor): It's the armor that gives me my troll power! Oops I said too much.... Brian smirked and transformed to Way Big. (Brian): DIE, BEACH. Brian stomped on the ground. Coolstor was on Brian's leg. (Coolstor): Are you angered? Wow. I need my Troll Armor back. (Noah): Nope.avi Noah transformed into Nanomech. He flew up to to Coolstor. (Coolstor): Duuuude. I'm bigger than you! (Noah): O rly Noah shot a laser at Coolstor. (Coolstor): NUUUUUUU Brian and Noah walked up to Coolstor. (Noah and Brian): NOW DIE! But Coolstor pressed a button. A trap door opened and Coolstor fell through it. (Galvan): SEE YA SUCKAS! (Brian): AFTER HIM Brian transformed to Grey Matter and jumped in the trap hole. Noah flew through it, following Brian. They were now in a HUUUUUGE cave. (Noah): He can be anywhere in here! (Brian): I know how to find him. Brian transformed. (Brian): Rauhagdsfhjhj! (Noah):...GO BOY! Brian growled at Noah and walks away. Noah followed him. MEANWHILE We see the Galvan pressing some buttons on a control panel thingy. (Coolstor): MWAHAHAHAHHAHA! TROLL ARMOR 2.0! A small hole opened on the floor and the armor flies out from it. (Coolstor): AHHAHAHAHA *coughs* Ugh...this stupid cough ruined my EVIL moment. Then Coolstor jumped into the armor. (Noah): Hurry up. Brian growled. They continued and made their way to Coolstor. (Coolstor): Meet Trollvan 2.0! Brian and Noah reverted back. (Noah and Brian): Oh fudge. The Coolstor shot a bunch of Troll faces. Brian turned into Goop and put up a shield. (Brian): TRANSFORM, FOOL! (Noah): To what? (Brian): ANYTHING! Noah activated his Matrix and transformed. LE EPIC TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE (Noah): RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATH! (Brian): Kay. Brian transformed again. LE EPICER TRANSFORMATION SEQUENCE (Brian): UPCHUCK...NORRIS! Coolstor's jaw dropped. (Brian): HA. (Noah): LET ME TELL YA SOMETHIN' COOLSTOR E. BRO! YOU'LL HAVE TROUBLE WITH RATH, BUT ON TOP OF THAT, YOU HAVE UPCHUCK NORRIS! (Coolstor): Gottagogottagogottago. Coolstor opened another trap door and fell through it. (Brian): Norris powers! ACTIVATE! Brian teleported him and Noah to Coolstor. (Coolstor): AH! (Brian's Trix): Awesomness Power Overload. Shutting down for recharge. (Brian): I understand. Afterall, Upchuck Norris IS pretty awe- Brian detransformed. (Brian): ....some... (Noah): SMOOOOOTH. (Brian): Shut up! (Coolstor): Time for my amazing escape! Coolstor threw some troll gas on the ground and escaped. (Brian): *cough* Where is he? (Noah): WHY ARE YOU ASKING ME!? (Coolstor): I'm over here! ...oops. (Brian): Let's follow the sound! So they followed the sound and found Coolstor. (Brian): DIE! Brian created a fireball using his gauntlet and launched it at Coolstor. Coolstor put up a troll shield. (Coolstor): U mad? (Noah): YES! RATH IS VEEEEEEEEEEEERY MAD! *Roar* Noah charged at Coolstor and tackled him. Noah picked him up and threw him towards Brian. Brian used his gauntlet and shot fire. Coolstor used Trolleport and teleported away. He started running. (Brian): Quit running! Hey, my Trix is charged! Brian transformed again. (Brian): UPCHUCK NORRIS! Brian used his awesomeness and teleported with Noah to Coolstor. He also disabled Coolstor's trolleport. Brian detransformed. (Coolstor): Bad story bro. :( (Noah): NOW WE'RE GONNA ARREST YOU AND STUFF. (Brian): Can you turn back already? All your yelling is giving me a headache. Noah detransformed. (Noah): Better? (Brian): Better. Noah opened the Troll Armor. He pulled Coolstor out. (Noah): You're coming with us. (Coolstor): Okay... Coolstor put a device on Brian and Noah's backs. The devices exploded. (Coolstor): HA! Eat my splodey trolly thingy! When suddenly a shadow from behind walked up to him. (Shadow): ENOUGH. The shadow is actually Brian as Way Big. (Brian): DIEEEEE! Brian shot Coolstor with a cosmic ray. Noah jumped out of the way. Coolstor managed to dodge it. (Noah): Alright, I'm done with this crap. Noah transformed. (Noah): Upchuck! Noah did a crazy dance while chanting awesome stuff. (Noah): Upchuck Norris! Noah pointed at Coolstor and an explosion exploded!... But another Coolstor appeared... (Coolstor): HA THAT WAS A DECOY! (Noah's Matrix): OMGHAX TOO MANY AWESOMENESS POWER SHUTTING DOWN FOR RECHARGE OK. Noah detransformed. Brian transformed to Upchuck and ate Coolstor. (Coolstor): Ha! Another decoy! (Noah): SO MUCH TROLLING! (Brian): MADNESS. Brian spit an energy ball at Coolstor. (Coolstor): I have unlimited decoys. U mad? (Brian): YES! I'M FURIOUS! Brian spit energy balls everywhere. (Noah): Brian! Stop! The cave will collapse! (Brian): I DUN CARE! (Noah): Well that's it. (Brian): Lolyus. (Solo28): So should we end the crossover? (Brianultimatedragon): Lemme end it. (Solo28): K. TEH END. Category:Noah 10 Category:Noah 10 Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes Category:Specials